


Cruise | Continued

by beyondcanon



Series: Cruise [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondcanon/pseuds/beyondcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany gets gloriously possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruise | Continued

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [prompt challenge](http://beyondcanon.tumblr.com/tagged/ma%27s-prompt-challenge) on Tumblr. Some stories will be posted on AO3; this is one of them.
> 
> By the structure of the challenge, each part of the Cruise series is a standalone, complete installment. I might add more to it at anytime; I suggest you subscribe in case there's more to come. :)

The worst thing was that Quinn had told her so.

Dani was trouble, she said.

Santana just ignored her, because Dani had beautiful eyes and that charm, that entrancing way to talk.

Santana had a thing for artists, and Dani fit right in.

—

Mexico in one word? Body shots.

Mexican girls’ bellybuttons, making out with them in the ladies bathroom afterwards, going for a dive with Quinn because it’s fucking hot, more body shots, more kissing.

This is glorious.

She hasn’t been sober in three days and she couldn’t be happier.

Fuck Dani. 

The remains of lime on her lip feels sharp and delicious. “You should have said just “let’s get wasted”. I’d agree on the spot.”

Quinn licks the traces of salt on her upper lip. “I like proving you wrong.” She looks at her watch. “So what are the plans?”

“We still have time.” Santana takes a bite of her sandwich and sips her sangria. “But I say we go back to the ship and take a shower.”

Quinn raises an eyebrow. “Where your blond lover waits?”

“There are plenty of other women, you know,” Santana says, “and they all want a piece of me.”

She doesn’t say she could barely walk when Brittany was done with her.

She doesn’t say she feels herself tingle just to think about it.

—

The first time she saw Dani was at a bar.

She was there with Quinn because it was Friday, right after work, and they  _deserved_  a drink.

Quinn had officially become a fifth-year associate at her law firm, and becoming partner was very much within her grasp.

That meant Quinn was buying, of course. Santana didn’t have the money for that shit.

She was a little tipsy when she approached Dani. She still got herself a date.

—

She’s not going to run to Brittany, though.

Santana doesn’t beg.

She might have bought a gift, though.

—

Dani was like a tornado.

Sex was loud and steamy and very satisfying, but they were fighting all the time and Dani couldn’t stop flirting with other women.

She didn’t understand when Santana had to work late hours, but what did she expect from a startup? Santana was building something from scratch, trying to make money along the way.

Dani was fascinating and stubbornly demanding, at the same time.

She was making Santana mad, bit by bit, and Santana could not avoid it.

—

She’s still amazed by the concept of a swim up bar.

She’s in a pool, but she’s also getting drinks. She doesn’t need to leave the pool to get another drink. She can stay there forever.

And there’s this Asian American who manages to be shorter than Santana, who’s a doctor, and Santana has a thing for doctors.

Doctors are sexy.

She presses this girl against the side of the pool as they kiss, open mouthed and wet.

Her head is dizzy with three martinis, and she feels great.

She thinks she sees Brittany passing by, but she doesn’t stop.

—

She moved in with Dani.

Or, better said, Dani moved in with her.

She couldn’t afford her rent, so she’d stay there a couple weeks until she found somewhere better.

Santana was madly in love with her, so she said yes.

Quinn stopped dropping by, because she and Dani hated each other.

Dani used to wake her up with small kisses on her neck and morning sex. Girl had a talented tongue, so Santana didn’t really hurry her to leave.

—

Quinn is exercising her bedroom rights, again.

Is that girl sure she isn’t a lesbian? She sure is enthusiastic about her carpet munching and lesbian cruises.

Santana drinks a cup of coffee – Mexican coffee because that shit is fresh – and hangs out at the cafe.

She is showered, properly medicated, and fresh out of the beauty salon. She’s ready for round two.

She sends Brittany a message.

Brittany tells her to be on the Sky Deck in an hour.

—

Santana knew she had a temper, but she only discovered the limits of it when she caught Dani with another woman.

She couldn’t fight, she couldn’t tear that other girl apart like she’d normally do.

She cried. She screamed.

Dani begged for forgiveness and followed her to their apartment, her voice so smooth and pleading.

Santana locked herself in the bathroom and managed to call Quinn.

Quinn yelled and kicked Dani out, pulling her by the jacket into the street. Quinn knocked on the bathroom door softly, hugged Santana and put her to bed.

For three days, she brought Santana food and made sure she was okay.

On the fourth day, Santana’s company got a big fat contract in their hands.

The scent of money took her out of bed in a heartbeat, and she threw herself at her work.

—

It’s the third girl who stares at Santana’s V neck.

She doesn’t engage with them. She can’t be distracted.

Brittany is half an hour late and Santana isn’t even mad.

She’s just horny.

Brittany shows up in baggy yoga pants and the cruise’s shirt and doesn’t tell Santana anything. Santana licks her lips and follows her through corridors she didn’t know existed.

Her heart is racing when Brittany finally enters a room.

It’s like a deposit, with tables and random objects scattered around.

There’s a very promising mattress on a corner.

Brittany points to a table, though, and Santana obediently sits on it.

“Have I not fucked you well enough, Santana?” Brittany runs the palm of her hands on Santana’s bare thighs. “Is that why you keep wasting your time with these other girls?”

“I’m n—“

“I’m not done talking,” Brittany interrupts her harshly. Oh God, this is sexy. “I don’t share, Santana.”

She pinches Santana’s nipples over her shirt and begins to place wet kisses on Santana’s neck.

She takes Santana’s shirt and bra off, her face still very calm. Santana’s shivering, and her nipples are already hard.

“You have to make a choice,” she says right before her mouth closes on Santana’s nipple. She kisses it and sucks on it, teeth pulling, as her hand massages and scratches her other breast. She releases Santana’s nipple with a wet pop. “It’s either me or everyone else.”

She changes sides and begins to do the exact same thing.

Santana sighs, diving her fingers in Brittany’s soft hair. “You.” Brittany’s tongue circles her nipple slowly before she sucks on it, twisting the other nipple between her fingers. “Only you can fuck me.”

Oh, she’s going to say whatever it takes.

Brittany stops and smiles. “That’s what I like to hear.” She pushes Santana back to lay on the table and proceeds to work on her shorts.

It’s a matter of seconds before Santana’s naked on a table, and Brittany is still fully dressed.

She closes her eyes when Brittany’s thumb touches her clit. She opens her legs some more, offering herself for the taken.

“I’ve been thinking,” Brittany says, pressing circles on Santana’s center. Santana lets out a breathy moan. “What I could do to make this better.”

She stops and stares at Santana like she’s a meal. “I’ve clearly not fucked you well enough if you’re considering doing it with someone else.”

She lowers her head and takes a long, slow lick that makes Santana’s breath catch. She keeps doing it, too slow to bring any satisfaction, teasing Santana with her tongue, until her mouth closes on Santana’s clit and sucks on it.

“Fuck, Britt,” Santana gasps, her hips bucking.

Brittany’s strong hands hold Santana’s hips in place and she sucks harder, rhythmically, tongue drawing an eight around Santana’s center.

She slows down as soon as Santana’s thighs start to tremble and she’s feeling the delicious buildup.

Santana whines. “Please, just let me—“

Brittany cleans her chin with the back of her hand. “I didn’t say it was time for you to come.”

“I had an idea.” She makes Santana stand up in front of her. “You won’t even think of someone else after this.”

She pushes her pants to the floor and she’s wearing a strap on.

A black strap on.

Sweet baby Jesus. Santana licks her lips.

“Like it?” She smirks, pulling Santana close. Santana nods. “Then get it wet.”

Santana kneels on the floor. She strokes the black shaft first, noticing how Brittany groans whenever she moves it. “Does it goes…?”

“In and out,” Brittany says, and it makes it even hotter.

Santana licks the tip before slowly taking as much as she can in her mouth. Brittany holds the back of her head gently, biting her own lip.

Santana bobs her head back and forth, lips enclosing around the shaft. She begins to stroke it as well, each time pulling and pushing it inside Brittany, who’s got her eyes closed and is making the sexiest face Santana has ever seen.

Santana manages to get it fully in her mouth, locking her eyes with Brittany.

“Again.” Brittany groans.

Santana obeys, pushing and pulling, enveloping her lips around it, until she can’t take it and has to breathe for air.

“Put it back in your mouth.” Brittany groans again when she does it. “Who knew you’d be so good at giving head.”

Santana just smirks and continues to lick and suck.

She can’t wait until it’s inside.

—

Brittany places Santana’s hands on the upper edge of the mattress. “You don’t get to touch.”

Oh God. This is going to be torture. “Okay,” Santana answers, already spreading her legs.

Brittany strokes the shaft a few times, staring at Santana hungry and ready.

Brittany smiles at Santana’s face. “So eager.” She moves her waist so the shaft is running on Santana’s folds in long and slow strokes, brushing her clit, her entrance, but never as much as Santana  _needs_.

“Fuck, Britt.” Santana says, grabbing the mattress a little harsher than necessary.

Brittany kisses her nipples, alternating between small bites and small licks, never ceasing to move her hips in time. She massages Santana’s breasts, palms them, and squeezes them.

She stops and hovers above Santana, looking into her eyes. “Do you want this dick inside you, Santana? Do you want me to fuck you raw?”

Fuck. That woman deserves a Best Dirty Talk Award.

Santana nods.

Brittany enters her, inch by inch.

“Jesus,” Santana breathes out, her arms tensing as her nails dig into the mattress.

Brittany pauses. “When I looked at you, I knew you needed a good fuck.” She takes the dick out almost completely before shoving it in again forcefully.

Santana lets out a loud, shameless moan.

She’s so full, so deliriously full.

“And I knew I wanted to fuck you senseless.” Brittany thrusts again, hitting deep within Santana, building a strong pace.

Santana wants to touch Brittany, pulls her closer, sink her nail in her back and make sure she never, ever stops this glorious fucking.

Her arms are shaking.

“I said you don’t get to touch.” Brittany repeats, slamming into Santana a bit too angrily and groaning in her ear.

Santana’s legs lock around Brittany’s ass; and the dick seems to go deeper, hitting that pleasurable spot that makes her blood boil.

“Yes,” Santana hisses, back arching into Brittany, completely surrounding to the feeling, to Brittany’s body collapsing on top of her.

Brittany bites her ear, diving into her faster. “Can you hear how wet you are for me?”

“I am, oh God I am,” Santana moans over and over, pleasure building until she can’t stop it anymore, completely at Brittany’s mercy. “Fuck, I’m going to come for you, Britt.”

Her waist is moving up as Brittany’s moving down, thrusting so deep, filling her so completely, their sweaty bodies rocking together in sync.

She won’t last long like this.

“That’s my girl,” Brittany says, her voice low and sensual, as she pushes Santana’s legs back, over her shoulder.

Her thumb presses down on Santana’s clit hard and skilled as she slams into Santana rough and fast.

Santana chokes a moan, her legs locking as her comes hard and long, each wave reborn every time Brittany enters her, her arms aching with restraint when she gives up not touching and sinks her nails into Brittany’s perfect biceps, pulling her close and screaming her name.

—

Fuck, she can’t even spell her own name right now.

Brittany takes the harness off, whimpering like the sexy beast she is, before collapsing beside Santana.

“Wow.” She says, breathless, and pulls Santana close.

She rests her head on Brittany’s shoulder, her mouth dry and her legs wobbly. “Wow,” she agrees, running the tip of her fingers over Brittany’s sweaty, perfect body. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I hope so,” Brittany says, letting out a sexy, raspy laugh.


End file.
